D'un souffle ou d'un cri
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Nephtys savait ses fautes. Mais, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pourtant, son époux avait été très clair sur ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fait une demande d'un ton trop calme. Il lui avait tout pardonné, sauf ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait fait au mieux pour tous, comme toujours. Mais Seth ne lui accordait même pas un regard.


**D** **isclamer :** Les Kane Chronicles sont à Rick Riordan.

La chanson « D'un souffle ou d'un cri » est tirée de la Comédie Musicale « Cléoplâtre, la dernière reine d'Egypte ».

 **Titre :** D'un souffle ou d'un cri.

 **Résumé :** Nephtys savait ses fautes. Mais, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pourtant, son époux avait été très clair sur ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fait une demande d'un ton trop calme. Il lui avait tout pardonné, sauf ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait fait au mieux pour tous, comme toujours. Mais Seth ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

 **Note :** Seth est l'un des personnages que je préfère dans les Kane Chronicles. Il est tellement complexe… En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit texte.

* * *

Nephtys savait ses fautes. Mais, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pourtant, son époux avait été très clair sur ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fait une demande d'un ton trop calme. Il lui avait tout pardonné, sauf ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait fait au mieux pour tous, comme toujours. Mais Seth ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

 _Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'aime,_

 _Laissé le reste derrière moi…_

 _Tu sais la porte se referme_

 _Et je ne la regarde pas._

Oui, elle lui avait tout donné. Elle s'était offerte à lui, et avait été prête à donner sa vie pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait fini par regretter. Elle l'avait écouté et soutenu. Parce que Seth était Seth. Il était brutal, narcissique et encore plein de choses… Mais il était tellement égoïste qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à sa famille parce que c'était **_sa_** famille. Oui, pour le Dieu du Mal, personne avait le droit à toucher à quelqu'un de son sang, même pas lui. Alors, elle se tenait là, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser, de ne pas faire ça. Oh, elle savait que son époux n'était pas bon. Mais, malgré tous ses défauts, il était sans nul doute l'un des Dieux les plus honnête, car contrairement aux autres, il ne se voilait pas la face quant à sa véritable nature.

 _Le vent pourra tourner tant qu'il veut_

 _Moi, je ne bougerai pas d'où je suis_

 _Puisque la vie est faite pour deux_

 _Il n'est pas question que je fuie._

Elle savait qu'il devait se retenir pour pas la battre au sang, surtout à cet instant où elle insistait pour qu'ils restent ensemble malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça… Sans oublier que… C'était le mieux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire car elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir tort alors qu'elle venait de… C'était également dur pour elle, mais, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait, ça, elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait que malgré la colère de son époux, elle était incapable de renoncer à lui.

 _Et si tu devais t'en aller loin de moi_

 _Alors j'attendrai_

 _Un signe de toi._

Aujourd'hui ou dans mille ans, sa place sera toujours aux côtés de Seth, à l'aimer malgré tout. Alors, elle attendrait encore et encore. Elle attendrait car c'était tout ce qu'elle était bonne à faire lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Oui, elle savait que c'était stupide de sa part d'attendre un pardon qui ne viendra sans doute jamais, mais, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'eux deux, c'était fini. Pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

 _Je jure que si tu m'appelais_

 _D'un souffle ou d'un cri_

 _Je serais là à tes côtés_

 _Portée par l'envie…_

Où qu'il soit, quoiqu'il fasse, s'il avait besoin d'elle, elle serait là. Elle était aussi égoïste que lui. Incapable de renoncer à lui après l'avoir si violemment blessé. Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il advienne.

 _Je jure que si tu m'appelais_

 _D'un souffle ou d'un cri_

 _Je serais là à tes côtés_

 _Portée par l'envie._

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne venait pas de laisser Anubis à son frère et sa sœur pour le protéger de son père. Mais, bien pour le protéger d'elle. Elle se connaissait pour savoir qu'elle était tellement amoureuse de son époux qu'elle pourrait faire du mal à son fils en voulant qu'il ressemble à son père. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était la fragile, la douce, Nephtys. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Sauf que tous oubliait la vraie nature de l'eau. Certes, elle n'était pas la flamboyante Isis, le fort Horus, le roi Osiris ou le sans-pitié Seth. Mais, elle était pire que ça. Elle avait le caractère de l'eau, on ne pouvait pas se fier à ce qu'on voyait d'elle, et elle le savait. Elle était changeante comme un courant. Elle pouvait sauver des vies ou bien les condamner et cela sans le moindre regard en arrière. Elle était les fleuves. Et les fleuves n'étaient fiables que pour une seule chose : il finissaient toujours pas s'écouler dans le même sens.

 _Le visage voilé par l'absence_

 _J'essaye de lire une confidence_

 _J'aimerai retrouver ta confiance_

 _Savoir à quoi, à qui tu penses._

Il ne la regarda toujours pas quand il lui demanda une nouvelle fois de partir, de le quitter. Elle pouvait mentir, elle savait à quoi, ou à qui, il pensait. Seth pensait à ce fils qu'il ne verrait pas grandir à cause d'un choix qu'avait fait son épouse. Un choix qu'elle avait fait. À cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Et pourtant, elle avait cru que si, il pourrait tourner la page. Mais, il fallait croire que même pour le Dieu du Mal, il y avait une différence entre protéger ses frères et sœurs et abandonner son propre anfant.

 _Je sais ce que la vie nous réserve_

 _Ce qu'elle donne et ce qu'elle enlève_

 _Et quand elle te jettera au sol,_

 _Je serais celle qui te console._

Parce que oui, ils étaient des Dieux. Tôt ou tard, cette histoire se rejouera. Tôt ou tard, Seth trahira Osiris, Horus vengera son père… C'était une boucle sans fin qu'aucun humain avait tenté de briser. Mais, peut-être qu'un jour, Steh pourra être autre chose que le méchant de l'histoire. Mais, en attendant, elle sera là, pour lui, à l'attendre et à l'aimer.

 _Et si tu devais t'en aller loin de moi_

 _Alors j'attendrai_

 _Un signe de toi._

 _Je jure que si tu m'appelais_

 _D'un souffle ou d'un cri_

 _Je serais là à tes côtés_

 _Portée par l'envie…_

Oui, malgré sa faute, malgré le rejet de Seth, elle sera toujours là pour lui. Elle l'aimait et elle continuera à le faire même s'il devait la haïr pour ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était dans sa nature même.

 _Je jure que si tu m'appelais_

 _D'un souffle ou d'un cri_

 _Je serais là à tes côtés_

 _Portée par l'envie…_

N'importe où, n'importe quand. Toujours. Elle n'était pas la meilleure et épouse, mais, elle serait toujours là pour lui, son seul et unique amour. Le seul être qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle-même. Le fleuve était égoïste il donnait et reprenait sans rien dire. Et pourtant… Et pourtant les gens la trouvaient bonne. Si seulement ils pouvaient savoir ce qu'elle était réellement… Si seulement… Alors, ils comprendraient qu'il y avait du bon en Seth. Il comprendrait que son époux avait eu toutes les raisons de lui faire du mal sans jamais lever la main sur elle.

 _Je jure que si,_

 _D'un souffle ou d'un cri_

 _Tu m'appelais_

 _Je serais là à tes côtés._

C'était un fait que rien ne pourrait changer. Elle sera toujours là pour lui. Pour le sauver, même de lui-même. Quelque soit la raison dont il aurait besoin d'elle, il pouvait tout lui demander. Elle lui devait tout et elle lui avait fait tant de mal sans jamais qu'il ne lui en fasse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il lui pardonne de n'avoir pas su être ce qu'elle aurait dû pour être une bonne épouse.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

 _ **À la prochaine pour une autre histoire.**_


End file.
